worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
YF-29 Durandal
Background (from Macross Mecha Manual) In 2048, the Vajra threat became apparent to the New UN Spacy as a result of the Gallia 4 incident (the details of which were not made public). To combat the Vajra specifically, the YF-29 was developed in secret with the intention to exceed capabilities of the YF-24, a more general purpose next generation variable fighter being developed at that time. Hence, the YF-29 Durandal became a sibling unit of the similarly designed VF-25 Messiah in which L.A.I. and the Macross Frontier Fleet engineers played a central role. The most significant difference from the VF-25 Messiah is that the YF-29 Durandal features four thermonuclear reaction turbine engines producing a breakthrough in maneuverability performance as a result of greater thrust. The main wings can extend and contract, allowing the wing-mounted engines to be brought closer into the airframe's center of gravity. The VF-25 Messiah – despite being an excellent craft – requires additional equipment like the Armor pack or Tornado pack to effectively oppose the Vajra. The Tornado pack is trial-production hardware for proof-of-concept/data collection and as such it makes the VF-25 Messiah airframe cumbersome. The aerodynamic performance of the YF-29 is improved over the Tornado pack because the twin beam cannon can be stored within the fuselage. In contrast to the VF-25 Tornado pack, the YF-29 features Fold Quartz (extracted from the Vajra) integrated into various systems such as energy converting armor or the fold wave projectors. This fold quartz integration grants the YF-29 Durandal capabilities greater than equivalent standard equipment. Though the YF-29 Durandal shares the VF-25 silhouette, the reworked airframe deviates significantly such that fuselage strength is improved. The YF-29 has acquired the armor strength of the VF-25 Armored pack. The application of natural-shaped, highly-purified "Philosopher's Stone" fold quartz is the most important design element of the YF-29 Durandal, but is difficult to acquire from Vajra corpses. To harness the fold quartz requires use of an innovation called the Fold Wave system which produces an inexhaustible supply of energy for the YF-29. The Fold Wave hardware is an overdrive system featuring four Fold Quartz and a total of four fold wave devices. These devices were named after the four relics contained in the golden hilt of the saintly sword Durandal; "Saint Peter's tooth", "Saint Basil's blood", "Saint Denis' hair", and "piece of the Blessed Virgin Mary's raiment". Once completed, the YF-29 featured impressive anti-Vajra performance that made operation of the craft very distinctive. In addition to capabilities like communications tracing, the YF-29 can jam Vajra communications through intervention and obstruction of Vajra fold networks via fold waves. The YF-29 development had been advanced because of the need for anti-Vajra deployment. SMS pilot Alto Saotome operated a YF-29 Durandal hastily built by arranging parts from the VF-25 Messiah. Therefore, it has unique performance unlike the original design. However, the combat performance of the existing airframe was surpassed in actual combat. Pilot Saotome even used the Super Pack missile launchers to fire while ejected from the YF-29 itself. The fold wave capability of the YF-29 Durandal delivered the fold song to the front lines that played a major role at the end of the conflict with the Vajra. YF-29 Durandal Class - Variable Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 2500 Arms - 750 Hands - 300 Legs - 1350 Feet - 600 Wings - 1200 Head - 600 Head Beam Guns (2) - 300 ea Gunpod - 250 Ballistic Shield - 500ea (Forearm in Gerwalk and Battroid modes, between main engines in fighte rmode) Pin Point Barrier system - 300 AR - 19 Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 40mm rounds (4d6md) Speed Running - 180kph Leaping - 30m thruster assisted Flying Battroid - 900kph at all altitudes, Mach 64 in space Flying Gerwalk - Mach 2.9 at all altitudes, Mach 64 in space Flying Fighter - Mach Mach 3 at sea level, Mach 5.5 at 10km with short bursts of Mach 10 possible, Mach 32+ at 30km, Mach 64+ in space Range - effectively unlimited in Atmosphere, 10000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - Battroid - 16.88m, Gerwalk - 7.95m, Fighter - 3.88m Length - Battroid - 4.9m, Gerwalk - 9.95m, Fighter - 18.73m Width - Battroid - 6.5m, Gerwalk - 15.32m, Fighter - 14.15m Weight - 11.92 tons empty, 22.1 tons operational (estimated) PS - Robotic 50 Lift - 25 tons, Carry - 12.5 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power two Shinsei Industry/ P&W/ RR FF-3001/FC1 Stage II thermonuclear reaction turbine engines; two Shinsei Industry/ LAI/ RR FF-3003J/FC1 Stage II thermonuclear reaction turbine ramjet engines Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Head 25mm MDE Machine Cannons (2, useable in all modes) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 6d6 per round, 2d4x10+30 per short burst (10 rounds), 3d6x10 per medium burst (20 rounds), 4d6x10+50 per long burst (40 rounds), 1d4x100+30 per full melee burst (100 rounds) per gun. Ignores AR Rate Of Fire - can only fire bursts Payload - 200 rounds per gun Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Quantum Gun Pod Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 10km in burst mode, 30km in beam grenade mode Damage - Burst mode - 3d6x10 per blast in burst mode, x4 for a short burst, x7 for a medium burst, x10 for a long burst, x15 for a full melee burst. Ignores AR Beam grenade mode - 4d6x100. Takes three attacks and weapon cannot be used for any other attacks that melee round. Ignores AR Rate Of Fire - burst is mode equal pilots attacks, beam grenade mode see notes above Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - 100 micro missile launchers Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 15km Damage - 4d4x10, ignores AR if using MDE warheads (RARE) Rate Of Fire - Volleys of up to 1-12 per attack Payload - 12 Launcehrs total spread throughout design Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Twin MDE Beam Cannon Primary Purpose - assault Range - 20km Damage - 2d6x100 per twin blast, half that if one barrel damaged. Ignores AR Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Anti-armour knife Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee Damage - 1d4x10 + punch damage (6d6), armour piercing. Use armour piercing rules Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (6, 3 per wing) Primary Purpose - anti-ship/anti-mecha Range - Varies by weapon type Damage - varies by weapon type Rate Of Fire - 1 cruise missile per hard point when equipped Payload - 1 Reaction Missile per hard point (Range 800km, Use nuclear warhead damages for Light or Medium), OR Speaker Pods, OR other optional equipment Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Pin Point Barrier System (2) Primary Purpose - anti-missile/incoming fire or offensive enhancement Range - melee Damage - when used defensively is typically directed onto the shield reinforcing it by taking 300mdc per melee. Fully recharges at the end of each melee. When used offensively it adds 6d6 to punches and kicks. Rate Of Fire - na Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +3 attacks at level 1 +1 attack at level 4, 7, 11 and 13 +2 disarm at level 2 and 7 +3 pull punch at level 3 and 8 +2 roll with punch impact at level 5 and 11 +2 parry/dodge at level 1 +1 parry/dodge at level 2, 5, 8, 10, 12 and 15 +3 Autododge at level 1 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12 and 15 +1 strike ranged at level 1, 4 and 9 +1 strike hand to hand level 1, 4, 9, and 13 Punch - 6d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10+12sd Kick - 9d6 Body Block/Tackle - 3d6 Systems of Note Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space and reactant for the turbines) the unit does need it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use. Capable of Orbitable insertion under it's own power over an Earth class planet. Use of the Inertial Store Converter, in conjunction with the EX-Gear system, allows the pilot to withstand the G-forces put on their bodies in combat. EX-Gear - acts as the control interface and as a vital point stimulation seat (which adds some anti-g resistance via preventing blood from pooling in the extremeties during high g maneuvers) Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +40% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for maneuvers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 600km, can track up to 14000 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 10cm at 18km, as small as 150cm (1.5m) out to 30km and as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 80km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-25. Range - 600km Active Stealth System - When active the system renders the unit completely invisible to radar. However if the unit takes more than 50% damage in one attack there is a 65% the system will fail. Passive Stealth - The unit was designed with some stealthiness in mind. Thus all opponents are at a -25% to any sensor skill rolls. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 2000 miles (3200km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 600km and target up to 60 targets at once, +3 to strike in ranged combat Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -25% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 400 different enemy target types. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 500ft ; sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 2000ft Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 120 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 1000ft. Telescopic capabilities: 16x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 4000ft. Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 2000ft Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 50ft radius (m); does 4d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighters arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 1000 miles. 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Anti-Beam coating - reduce all beam weapon attacks damage by 30% References Used Seto Kaiba Macross mecha Manual Mecha HQ Steelfalcon.com